Polar
by Echoed Song
Summary: The moment timid Mintkit met energetic Troutkit, he wasn't sure what to think of her. Now he can't stop thinking about her. Meanwhile, RiverClan faces threats on two sides, with ShadowClan pressing the border and a band of loners who threaten to attack for something they never did. RiverClan needs him more than ever, and some choices can be regretted.
1. Can We Be Friends?

" _Do you feel okay enough to walk?"_

" _A little. Thanks."_

" _Lean on me. Let's get back to camp."_

* * *

It was dark. Although he was awake, all he could see was an empty blackness. Nothing to see, of course, since his eyes still weren't open. Not yet, at least.

What really confused him though was the dream he had earlier. He heard… words. Words he shouldn't be able to understand. But he understood them, and they felt familiar. _Have I heard them before?_

Slowly, his eyes opened. Light flooded his vision, and he squinted a little. As he grew used to the brightness, he began to pick out things. Cats, leaves and more light. He gazed around curiously at everything, amazed at what he was seeing.

"Oh, Mintkit. You're awake." The sound made him turn around. It was his mother, her scent comforting and warm. Mintkit was nestled in the curve of her belly.

She smiled at him. "Welcome to RiverClan, dear. I'm your mother, Sparklecall."

Mintkit tried emulating her meow. "Sparklecall…"

"That was great," Sparklecall purred gently, giving him a good lick between the ears. Mintkit felt her purr resonating throughout her entire body, feeling warmth and comfort from it. He could have slept if only he had not just woken up.

"This is your sister, Splashkit." She pointed him at another little kit, who was right next to him. She was small, with gray flecked fur. "She still isn't awake. We're going to have to wait."

"The two cats over there are Willowtail and Narrowstep," she continued, using her tail to point him around. "They are queens like me, since they have little kits to take care of too. See? There are three around Narrowstep. Willowtail's kits are old enough to talk well and explore, so they're outside."

"Did you say something?" The cat she referred to as Willowtail meowed.

"I'm sorry. Did I wake you up?" Sparklecall asked.

Willowtail shook her head. "No, not really. I was waking up when I heard you." She rose to her paws and stretched luxuriously. Her eyes widened once she saw Mintkit. "Oh, Mintkit! You're awake!"

The loud meow startled him, and he hid behind Sparklecall.

"A little flighty, isn't he?" Willowtail observed the little gray kit.

Sparklecall shrugged. "He just doesn't like loud noises and things like that. Let's try again. Make your voice a little softer." She ushered the small kit forward. "It's okay. She won't hurt you."

"I'm sorry, Mintkit." Willowtail apologized, and Mintkit took it well, nodding a little. He was still a little wary though, keeping watchful eyes on the queen.

Willowtail huffed in amusement. "I'm sure my two kits will be very happy to know about this. They keep complaining that they're bored."

"Well, I guess I can understand. Imagine playing mossball with the same cat for two moons." Sparkletail jested, smirking. "I'd probably go insane."

"At least Mintkit's awake now," Willowtail agreed. "That's what's important." Her ears perked, swivelling towards the nursery entrance. "That must be them."

Two kits suddenly burst in, one tripping over its paws. "We heard!" one of them exclaimed, and the sound was so loud, it made Mintkit freeze up and quickly bury his face into his mother's fur. Even Narrowstep's kits woke up, each one mewing loudly. Narrowstep was suddenly awake, her eyes fluttering open upon hearing her kits.

"Troutkit, don't be so loud! Look, you woke Narrowstep up!" Willowtail chided.

"Come on, Troutkit." The other kit mewed, looking up embarrassedly. "You're going to get us into trouble again."

Mintkit observed the two kits with curiosity as they continued.

"No, I'm not! I was just excited to see Mintkit!" Troutkit retorted, huffing. "Besides, you don't mind, right, Narrowstep?"

Narrowstep still looked a little dazed as she replied, "Uh… yes. Sure."

Troutkit turned around proudly, raising her head. "See?"

"And thus ends the incredibly short rest of poor Narrowstep." Sparklecall shook her head as she sighed.

Willowtail rolled her eyes. "That was her first bit of sleep in a few days. Those three kits of hers can't seem to give her enough time to catch her breath!"

"Can I see him? Can I see him?" Troutkit pressed.

Sparklecall narrowed her eyes. She placed a tail on Troutkit's shoulders. "Lavenderkit goes first, since she behaved herself." Sparklecall smiled at Lavenderkit. "Go ahead and talk."

Mintkit watched as she stepped forward and smiled. "Hello!" she greeted him.

"Hi," he mewed. The lilac-colored she-kit looked happy to see him, with her tail up and her ears towards him. Mintkit had a feeling that she was a very nice cat. He turned away slightly, just so he she couldn't see into his eyes.

"Awwww," cooed Willowtail, "Mintkit's shy."

"My turn!" Troutkit was not able to wait any longer. She jumped over her littermate, landing on the ground just in front of Mintkit.

"Hey!" exclaimed Lavenderkit, taken aback. Mintkit's eyes widened in surprise.

The first thing he noticed about Troutkit was her tail, which was flicking side to side. She looked like her sister in some ways, but one of her ears was tilted lopsidedly, giving her a mischievous look. She flashed the younger kit a grin.

"I'm Troutkit. Can we be friends?"

Mintkit blinked at the cinnamon spotted kit, seeing her eyes shining with life. Unlike Lavenderkit, he wasn't sure what to think of Troutkit.

"Well, Troutkit, thank you for waiting your turn." Willowtail said sarcastically, using her tail to guide Troutkit closer to herself.

"He didn't answer me yet!" Troutkit protested.

"I'm sure he'd be very happy to be friends with both of you." Sparklecall assured her. "Right, Mintkit?" She looked down at her kit with expecting eyes.

Mintkit nodded briefly with a little smile, which seemed to make everyone happy. Lavenderkit was pleased, and she waved her paw at him affably. Troutkit smiled back, with that same sly glint in her eye.

"Can we play with him?" she asked, bouncing on her paws.

"Maybe tomorrow," said Sparklecall.

Both Troutkit and Lavenderkit looked dismayed, tails drooping.

"Why not?" cried Troutkit.

"Because he just opened his eyes, remember?" Sparklecall explained calmly, "We need to give him a little time to adjust. But tomorrow, you can most certainly start playing."

"Go outside and have some fish." Willowtail mewed as she piloted her kits out of the nursery. Both kits were a little reluctant to leave, but in the end, they exited. When they left, Willowtail sighed. "I'm thirsty. I think I'll be by the river, if you don't mind."

Sparkletail nodded. "No problem."

Willowtail looked up, deep in thought. "Maybe I'll swim too. That should get me going today."

"You deserve it. If only Splashkit's eyes were open, I'd love a nice dip in the river right about now." She pointed with her nose to the den entrance, compelling her to go. Willowtail excused herself, and in a matter of heartbeats, the end of her tail vanished from sight as she left.

"Call Wavepelt for me!" Sparklecall shouted after her. She turned to Mintkit. "You don't speak a lot, don't you?"

"I was a little shy," Mintkit admitted.

Sparklecall gave him a rough lick. "Don't be like that. How are you going to make friends if you don't speak to them?" She smirked, cuffing Mintkit gently, almost playfully, with her paw. "Besides, your meow sounds so cute."

"Go ahead and try walking around the nursery a little," she urged. "Stretch your legs."

Mintkit pulled himself up to his paws, and took a tentative step forward. He was a little wobbly at first, but after a couple more paces around, he felt like he was beginning to get it. In heartbeats, he was comfortably trotting about. Sparklecall gazed at him with a doting look in her eyes.

"Good!" Sparklecall seemed relieved.

"Why did you say that all of a sudden?" Narrowstep asked, now fully awake as her kits suckled.

"Nothing, really. I'm just so glad. I wish Wavepelt was here."

"Oh, he'll be coming." Narrowstep meowed. Meanwhile, one of her kits was straying away, and she used her teeth to grab the kit before it got too far.

Sparklecall watched as Mintkit found a small mossball and started passing it from one paw to another. "So, what did you think of Lavenderkit and Troutkit?"

Mintkit already had his back to the ground, the mossball held to his chest tightly. "Lavenderkit was nice. She was friendly, and she had a nice scent."

Sparklecall chuckled. "What about Troutkit?"

"A kit too energetic for her own good," Narrowstep replied, a hint of annoyance in her tone. "She looks like her mother, but Willowtail was never that boisterous back when she was a kit."

"Maybe she has twice as much energy as Willowtail." Sparklecall replied. "Mintkit?" She raised her eyebrows at him.

Mintkit stopped to think for a moment, dropping the mossball as he tried remembering. Troutkit seemed… energetic. Eager to see him, that was for sure. But maybe, most of all, she kept speaking. She spoke a lot, the meows coming out of her mouth like a river. It confused Mintkit somehow.

"She's also nice." Mintkit replied, not saying what he felt in fear that it might offend someone.

"That's all you can say?" Sparklecall asked, and Mintkit nodded.

Another thing Mintkit remembered was when she asked him to be her friend. She said it so forcefully, that he actually might have replied if Willowtail had not spoken up first.

 _Energetic. Eager. Talkative._

Those were Mintkit's first impressions of her.

But it made him wonder.

* * *

 **Allegiances**

 **RiverClan**

 **Leader –** Stripestar – dark brown tabby tom

 **Deputy -** Cinderwind – tom with gray pelt flecked with darker spots

 **Medicine Cat -** Sharpleaf – sleek apricot she-cat

 **Warriors –** Sleetfall – agile gray tom

Wavepelt – pale blue tabby tom

Breezejump – gray tom with black stripes

Fireleaf – thick-pelted calico she-cat

Gingerdew – slender fawn she-cat

Reedstream – cream tom with orange tabby patches

Icegaze – large white tom with black ears

Ripplefur – dark orange tabby she-cat

Streamglide – dark blue she-cat with white-tipped ears

Seedheart – calico she-cat

Currentrun – dark brown she-cat with chocolate tabby swirls

 **Apprentices –** Onepaw – tall cream tabby tom

Flightpaw – orange she-cat with fawn spots

 **Queens –** Sparklecall – furry white she cat with brown tabby tail and paws

Willowtail – cinnamon spotted she-cat

Narrowstep – small orange tabby she-cat

 **Kits –** Mintkit – silver tabby tom with white tipped tail and ears

Splashkit – small white she-cat

Troutkit – cinnamon spotted she-cat with a tilted ear

Lavenderkit – she-cat with violet-tinged fur

Rustlekit – dark orange tabby she-cat with a long tail

Thumpkit – white tom with brown tabby patches

Echokit – gray tabby tom with a white chest and paws

 **Elders –** Slipstep – gray tabby tom

Shrewclaw – white tom

 **ThunderClan**

 **Leader –** Lilystar – light brown tabby she-cat

 **Deputy –** Oakspots – brown tom with dark spots

 **Medicine Cat –** Speckledfoot – dark-furred tom

 **WindClan**

 **Leader –** Duskstar – dark bluish-gray she-cat

 **Deputy –** Stormeye – fawn she-cat with brown paws and tail

 **Medicine Cat –** Brownclaw – brown tom

 **ShadowClan**

 **Leader –** Needlestar – fawn she-cat

 **Deputy –** Treefall – gray tabby she-cat

 **Medicine Cat –** Coldflight – white tom with black tipped ears

* * *

 **AN: That kicks off my second try at a fanfic. Hope you guys like it. :D**

 **So, based on first impressions, what do you think of Mintkit? Troutkit?**


	2. Without Hesitation

" _You again?"_

" _What? Surprised to see me?"_

" _How many times do I have to—"_

* * *

"Catch!"

Splashkit flung the mossball at Mintkit. The object sailed through the air, arcing before it bounced off the silver tabby's head. "Ow!" he exclaimed, recoiling.

"Oops." Splashkit neared him. "Are you okay? I thought you'd catch it."

Mintkit rubbed his muzzle with a paw. "I wasn't paying attention."

Splashkit stared with wide orange eyes at her littermate. "You were thinking again, weren't you?"

"Yeah," Mintkit sighed. He couldn't believe it sometimes. The words in his head were beginning to distract him, and it was getting annoying. What were they saying anyway? Did they really mean anything? _Right now, they just feel like a tick in my pelt._

He looked up at the blue sky overhead. It was newleaf, and the trees that surrounded them were lush and vibrant. He could feel the cool air, and he drew in a deep breath, exhaling it with a huff. It was good.

Brambles rustled, and two kits barrelled into the clearing. They were a rolling ball of kit fur as they tussled on the ground.

"Rustlekit! Echokit! Come on over here!" Splashkit meowed.

They didn't seem to notice her.

Rustlekit had her paw on Echokit's chest, play-pinning him. "I'm going to win this time!"

"No you won't!" The tabby kit shoved her off, and soon they were chasing, Rustlekit on Echokit's tail.

Splashkit exhaled forcefully. "Looks like they're just fine without us. Well, we're fine as well without them. Let's go to the river." She spotted Thumpkit tottering out of the nursery. She flicked an ear at him. "Hey, Thumpkit! Wanna swim?"

Mintkit nudged her nervously. "Thumpkit's coming along?"

"Of course! Nothing wrong with that, right?" Splashkit smiled. "They say that fish are happier in schools, after all. Thumpkit!" she greeted their new companion.

Thumpkit waved his tail. "You called?"

"Mintkit and I are planning to go swimming. Coming?"

Thumpkit leaped. "Sure!"

"Then what are we waiting for?" Splashkit bounced off, the two other kits trailing behind.

Mintkit's head was dipped the whole time he followed her. Five moons have passed since he first opened his eyes, but he still couldn't manage to be himself around any cat who wasn't Splashkit, Wavepelt, or Sparklecall. For some reason, whenever he tried talking, his words seemed to come out of his mouth like stones falling into water, clumsy and awkward. _I can't believe this._

The stream on one end of camp was a frequent spot for many cats who wanted to take a swim. It was slower flowing than the larger stream on the other side, so there wasn't any danger of anyone getting swept off.

Splashkit stopped at the riverbank. "We're here! And we're lucky! The stream's slower!"

Mintkit turned to the glistening water, reflected in his eyes. He could almost see the fish swimming. "Wow."

"I'm in first!" Thumpkit rushed into the water with a splash. He was a good swimmer, as seen with how well he kept his head above water as he paddled. After swimming a few circles, he swam back to the shore. Water dripped easily off his slick pelt. "Well? Aren't you jumping in?" he challenged.

The one thing Mintkit couldn't resist was a challenge. "I'm in!" he yowled. He jumped into the stream, front paws first.

Suddenly, the world disappeared as his senses dulled under the water. He watched the bubbles swirling around him, and the pebbles shining under the stream, lit by dappled sunlight. The cold water and the feeling of weightlessness exhilarated him. Mintkit purred; the other Clans didn't know what they were missing out on.

He held his breath long enough to see Splashkit leap in. They shared a smile, then together they broke the surface, taking in air. Thumpkit's ears twitched pleasantly.

"That was amazing, wasn't it?" His eyes glittered, only to close them tight shut as Splashkit splashed water at his face. He coughed loudly. "Hey!"

Splashkit shrugged in mock innocence. "It's your fault for keeping your guard down." She stuck her tongue out.

Thumpkit huffed. "We'll see about that," he meowed, eyes determined as he launched himself off the riverbank towards her. Splashkit's eyes widened just before Thumpkit's patched pelt crashed down on her. They played in the water, laughing as they tried splashing water at each other.

Mintkit watched with interest for a while, not sure whether to join in or not. _It looks like they're having fun though,_ he thought, watching as Splashkit pawed at Thumpkit's muzzle.

He smirked, feeling the water dull his hearing again as he dipped his head under the surface. He swam, kicking out with his hind legs. Then he broke the surface again just in front of them, giving a loud squeak. They both reeled back in surprise.

"Mintkit!" Splashkit gave a breathless _mrrow_.

"Nice job! You really scared me there for a moment!" Thumpkit was purring.

"Now what would you be scared of?" Mintkit asked, slightly surprised. Despite Thumpkit being younger than him, his frame was actually slightly bigger than his own, and it was painfully obvious to him whenever they sat next to each other in the nursery.

"Troutpaw told me that a large eel lives under the pebbles here. It comes out from time to time and bites little kits' paws off."

The thought of an eel snaking around his paws was enough to make Mintkit shiver; if he wasn't under water, his fur would have spiked. Splashkit just snorted. "Troutpaw… isn't she the one who tried to jump the river once? That Troutpaw?"

"She put a thistle in my nest two days ago," Mintkit mewed. "It hurt, and I thought I was sick or something, because I couldn't sleep." He visualized the young apprentice with the tilted ear.

"She's always up to tricks like that. And you seem to be her personal favourite." Splashkit twitched her whiskers.

"Never mind her," Thumpkit shook his paw dismissively. "Let's play some more!" He tackled Splashkit, and they rolled around in the water; his sister didn't seem to mind. Thumpkit was one of her closest friends, alongside himself.

"I'm joining!" Mintkit swam in their direction, and launched himself at Thumpkit. He didn't expect his head to suddenly jerk towards him.

The little silver tabby kit's head snapped back as the force caught him on the side of his muzzle. "Mintkit!" The worried yowl was dull as all too soon, he found himself sinking. He gasped, and water rushed into his nose. He felt like his insides were on fire, but he was unable to move. White ate at the edges of his vision. He could hear frantic calls for help and a few loud splashing sounds, but they were fading.

He closed his eyes, just as he saw a dark shape swimming towards him. _Eel?_

. . .

He woke up coughing, with a roaring pain in his head. A paw shook him, and one or two cats spoke in hushed tones.

"It's fine now," the voice called clearly, "Mintkit's awake." The cat nudged his flank. "Sit up, you'll breathe easier that way. You're fine."

Mintkit rose to his paws unsteadily, still feeling the sting at the back of his throat. He retched, more water coming out through his mouth. He closed his eyes shut, breathing through grit fangs.

"Are you sure he's fine?" A voice he recognized as Sparklecall's rang from somewhere nearby.

The cat didn't bother to answer the question, yellow eyes intense as she attended to Mintkit. "Keep still," she meowed. She lifted a white paw to his chest, rubbing it in circles. She must have added something, Mintkit reflected, feeling a cool feeling rise up his throat, soothing the irritation. "That's just mint. It'll help your nose get unclogged in a while."

She turned to Sparklecall, who had her claws dug into the ground, nervous for her kit. When the cat nodded in consent, she quickly rushed to her son's side, showering his head with licks. "What's happened?" she asked, looking up.

"Kits." The cat rolled her eyes, apricot fur rippling. "They went ahead and horsed around in the stream. Thumpkit bumped heads with Mintkit by accident. Mintkit fell unconscious."

"I'm glad you're okay." Mintkit's pelt sparked in surprise. Splashkit was beside him all this time, it turned out. "Thumpkit and I called for help. Sleetfall pulled you out of the water. I think he's outside now."

Sparklecall shook her head. "I don't even know what to say about this. I'm just glad you're safe, my precious kit."

Mintkit felt his mother's deep purr shake his body, and he purred back. Sparklecall withdrew, and got to her paws. "Thanks, Sharpleaf. I'm really grateful."

Sharpleaf dipped her head. "It's my duty as a medicine cat, so no need to thank me. Don't blame Thumpkit on this one; he's just about as stunned as everyone else is. Go back to the nursery, and allow me to take care of Mintkit for now."

Sparklecall nodded, giving Mintkit a rough lick between the ears before leaving the thorn bush den.

"Get well." Splashkit mewed, before padding after her mother.

Mintkit watched silently as Sharpleaf set to work, arranging her herbs into stacks, wrapping them, then storing them into a hole in the ground. She seemed to be intently focused. He saw a leaf, right next to his nest. His head throbbed with pain again, and he reached for it, wondering if it might stop the pain somehow.

"That's yarrow," Sharpleaf meowed. Mintkit stopped halfway. She wasn't looking at him, still diligently stacking herbs. "It'll make you feel really sick. If you want, you can take it; you might want that burning feeling back in your throat."

Mintkit drew back his paw. "Oh. Sorry."

"Don't pick up random plants and stuff them in your mouth. If your head hurts, you can take a poppy seed, or drink some water over there." She flicked an ear towards a pool of water at the roots of the thorn bush. "Oh, and just in case your throat still burns, you can ask me for tansy."

Mintkit blinked at the leaf. "Why do you keep yarrow around then, if its only purpose is to make cats sick?"

"It's good for poison." Sharpleaf answered. "And when cats' paws feel sore." She pulled together a few herbs and wrapped them in a leaf, then she trotted over to Mintkit.

"Here." She dropped it in front of the kit. "These'll help you feel better."

Mintkit unwrapped the leaf wrap. There was a little black seed inside, along with a sweet smelling yellow leaf. He peered at them curiously, turning them over with his little paw. Sharpleaf narrowed her eyes at him.

"Well? Aren't you going to eat? Do I have to place them in a little mouse for you?" Her sarcastic tone didn't bother Mintkit much. Instead, he just turned to her.

"Thanks." He chewed the tansy first, feeling the herb coat the inside of his mouth. It was slightly weird tasting, but he managed to swallow. He licked up the poppy seed next.

"You'll feel sleepy soon," Sharpleaf said, "so it's best you drink some water." She grabbed some wet moss, and Mintkit licked up the cool water. He tried to close his eyes, feeling his head feel lighter. Slowly, he drifted off into darkness.

The last thing he saw was a smile on Sharpleaf's face.

. . .

Mintkit was playing mossball with Rustlekit and Thumpkit inside the nursery. The two younger kits' eyes were hungry, each one hoping they wouldn't be the one to make the first mistake, and miss the ball. A half-moon had passed since the stream incident, and it was pretty much all but forgotten by most cats, including all the kits. Mintkit had talked with Thumpkit after he recovered, and the patched kit apologized. They never looked back since, on good terms as they always were.

Two things changed since then, though.

"On your right, Rustlekit!" Mintkit tricked his denmate, batting it to the left of her instead. Rustlekit took the bait, and lunged to the right as the ball whizzed past her on the other side.

Rustlekit looked indignant; her long tail lashed. "You tricked me," she mewed flatly.

Mintkit shrugged, smiling. "Well, it's not really in the rules."

He was now slightly more confident with speaking his mind. At least with his fellow kits. He found himself talking with Rustlekit and Echokit, cats he never had spoken to before. He realized that they were just a little shy with talking to other cats besides themselves, a little like Splashkit and himself. He made friends with them. Now, all the kits knew each other.

"New game?" Thumpkit asked; he had the mossball firmly clutched in his jaws, and he had to mumble. Mintkit glanced around at the light filtering into the bramble den, which now had an orangey tint.

"Er… sorry." Mintkit excused himself. "I think I have to leave. It's almost sunset and I… have to be somewhere."

Rustlekit's whiskers drooped. "I was hoping to beat you after that one," she sighed.

Thumpkit flicked his tail against his sister's ear. "Never mind us. We're just going to continue on our own. But if I may ask, what're you doing today?"

"Sharpleaf wants me to replace the nests in the medicine den."

Rustlekit's eyes widened. "That's apprentice work!" she exclaimed.

Thumpkit seemed to wince at his explanation. His eyes narrowed, and his head tilted. "No means to offend you… or Sharpleaf, but… who's getting sick nowadays, really? It's newleaf, and no cat's getting anything in this warm weather. I just think she's working you for no reason."

"I think you're crazy. I really can't see why stacking up leaves and berries and stuff is any fun. Why can't you just play one more game with us? Please?"

Mintkit stared down at his paws. "I'd love to, but Sharpleaf's expecting me. Actually, I decided to do it because she promised to show me a little around the medicine den afterwards. Besides, I'm five moons and a half old now, and it isn't much of a problem."

"Remind me again why you love stacking herbs so much?" Rustlekit snarked, but Mintkit was already gone. She shared a bemused look with Thumpkit.

Mintkit took a deep breath. The sun was blazing on the horizon far away, and it cast the camp in a bright fire-like light. He watched as a group of cats, the dusk patrol, waded the stream out of camp. Meanwhile, others were sharing tongues, or having a meal.

He trotted to the stream, then turned a little. "Sharpleaf?" he called into the thorn den.

"Mintkit? Good." Sharpleaf came out of the den, eyes sharp as she blinked down at him. "Come in."

Mintkit followed her in, and he was greeted by the pleasant scent of herbs and flowers. The inside of the den was by now a very familiar sight to him, with the pool at the thorn roots and everything.

It actually started off when he snuck into this den every so often. He would watch and observe Sharpleaf as she arranged the herbs, and cleaned out the store. He wasn't sure why, but all the different herbs and their scents and Sharpleaf's quiet concentration made him feel like he could watch forever. Sharpleaf picked up on him pretty quickly. She allowed him to help around a little, usually with little favors, like placing leaf wraps to the side whenever she needed to. Although sometimes it seemed boring or straining, it gave him a sense of purpose in a way that playing with the other kits never gave him, for some reason, and that drove him forward.

Sharpleaf didn't even need to tell him anything before the silver tabby kit grabbed as much bedding as he could carry and brought it outside.

Some moss fell out of his mouth. He groaned, placing down his moss and arranging it to a point where he could carry it again. He picked up the large mossball, then dropped it outside. He opened and closed his jaw, already feeling fatigued.

He huffed. He padded back inside, and stuffed moss into his mouth again, this time grabbing only what he could comfortably carry. It tried his patience, but after a while, he managed to wrap up, and a pile of dusty moss was piled up outside. He blinked at Sharpleaf once he finished.

The apricot medicine cat flicked her ears at him. "Go tell Onepaw that he has to go get some moss. Tell him to bring it inside here."

"Okay." Mintkit nodded, quickly running outside. He found him sharing tongues with Flightpaw beside the apprentices' den. He walked over to them.

"It's a little hard, but once you get the technique right, it'll help you catch a carp." Flightpaw was saying, making a swift motion with her paw.

Onepaw buried his face into his paws, looking embarrassed. He was the younger of the two apprentices, and Flightpaw was giving him tips. "I'm useless at that stuff," he moaned. "What you just did; that's almost a snap! How do you even do that?"

"Training." Flightpaw meowed. "Oh! Hi, Mintkit! Anything you want to ask?"

Mintkit turned to Onepaw. "Sharpleaf wants you to go get some moss."

"All right." He rose to his paws, and gave a large yawn as he stretched, pink tongue curling. "I'll be back soon with some. Will you show me an example tomorrow, Flighty?"

Flightpaw snorted. "Not if you call me that."

Onepaw stuck out his tongue teasingly. "Sure thing… _Flighty_." He threw back his head with a little laugh before walking away, his tall figure a silhouette in the half-light.

"Not funny!" Flightpaw called after his disappearing figure. Mintkit just watched with wide eyes.

Flightpaw shifted her paws with a sigh, then turned to look at Mintkit curiously. "Sharpleaf put you up to this, I see," she mewed, smiling. "Not surprising. You seem like just the type of cat to want to become a medicine cat."

"I'm not sure we've talked before." Mintkit looked away. "What made you say that?"

"Wavepelt talks about you and Splashkit a lot on patrols. He's really proud of you two." Mintkit listened, feeling a rush of affection for his father. He was proud to have him too. "He told me about you, and how you seem so eager to help Sharpleaf out with things."

Mintkit noticed Sharpleaf looking at him with narrowed eyes, gleaming in the dark. "I think Sharpleaf wants me back," he mewed, excusing himself from the apprentice. "I have to go." He turned, but Flightpaw tapped his flank with her tail.

"Let's talk later," she whispered before ushering him away.

"What were you two talking about?" Sharpleaf asked once he got close enough. Mintkit swivelled his ears towards Flightpaw. He couldn't see her anymore; he guessed she retreated into her den.

"She said that I was just the type of cat to get interested in herbs and those kinds of things." When he saw that Sharpleaf had gotten a pensive look in her eyes, he got scared that he had offended her somehow. "But I think she was joking. We haven't talked much, and…"

"Follow me." Sharpleaf guided him inside, her tail gently hooking him. Mintkit felt his heart unintentionally grow faster; he was being led towards the corner of the den.

Sharpleaf stopped, and let out a rolling sigh. Only now did Mintkit _really_ begin to see her graying muzzle, and the trailing lines across her face. He wasn't sure how long she had been serving the Clan as medicine cat, but he guessed that it could have been a while.

"First of all, I'd like to thank you for all the help you've given me for the last couple of days. I might have snapped at you a few times, but that's just me." Sharpleaf blinked. "Why do you like it in here so much?"

"I like watching you." Mintkit answered as honestly as he could. "I like the smell of the herbs, and how intently you stack and order them. It's just me, I suppose."

"The herbs… you say you like their scent. You don't think it's overwhelming?"

"No."

"You don't find this den stuffy? Like it feels like it doesn't give you enough air?"

"No. I never did."

"Your friends… do you mind watching them grow up, knowing that they are on a separate path than yours, and that you can never take one of them as a mate?"

That question made Mintkit hesitate. He looked at Sharpleaf. Her gaze burned into his own eyes, like she was searching him for any sign of doubt or other emotions. He thought for a moment, when a passing idea his him like a bolt of lightning. "Wait a second." Mintkit's eyes widened, and his pelt sparked. "You're really…" A rising feeling made his mouth open in a wide smile.

Sharpleaf returned the smile. "The healing of your Clanmates is only one part of the puzzle. If you choose the path of a medicine cat, StarClan will be walking beside you, and their path and yours will be twined as one. Do you accept them as your destiny?"

Mintkit let a rumbling purr shake his small frame. His ears perked, and his tail stood up straight. "There's nothing I'd like better," he mewed, slightly wobbly from emotion.

"I'm glad." Sharpleaf touched noses with him. "I'll inform Stripestar as soon as possible. For now, I think Onepaw'll be here in a few more heartbeats. Help me arrange the nests."

"Someone called?" Onepaw's breezy purr sounded near the entrance; he had a pile of fresh moss beside him.

"Go on." Sharpleaf nudged him forward to the moss, and together, they began arranging them into small circles. They fluffed them up and placed them around the den. Looking at the pleased look on Sharpleaf's face, and the soaring feeling in his own chest, he knew he had made the right choice. Even StarClan was looking down at him now, and he was going to make sure he wouldn't let anyone down. _Nothing I'd like better._

They finished in less time than both of them had thought. Sharpleaf offered to escort Mintkit back to the nursery, but he refused. "I'm going on my own."

"We'll be seeing each other a lot more soon." Sharpleaf purred.

"Thank you, Sharpleaf." Mintkit meowed. Sharpleaf dipped her head at him, and disappeared behind the thorn bush. Mintkit looked up at the dark sky. He was exhausted, both physically and emotionally, and he wanted a nice rest.

Flightpaw walked over to him, her pelt looking shiny in moonlight. "I heard everything."

Mintkit cocked his head sideways. "You were eavesdropping on us?" he queried. When he saw Flightpaw nod, he sighed. "Yes. I said yes."

"I'm happy for you. Sharpleaf's a nice cat, and you seem to have mellowed her down a little at least."

"So," Mintkit started, sitting down on the ground. "you wanted to talk, right?"

"This won't be long," Flightpaw assured him. "I just want you to know exactly what you're getting yourself into." Her gaze hardened. "Are you sure… I mean, _really_ sure that you want to have a different path from all of your peers? You're sure?"

"I am?" Mintkit let the mew slide a fraction. "You heard me, right?"

Flightpaw exhaled, and she turned to leave. "You never know what will come ahead, Mintkit. Many things can happen, and the going can get really tough. Cats have been known to quit halfway through their medicine apprenticeships, because of hardship, fatigue, or feelings of love for another cat. If you wanted to become a medicine cat apprentice because of prestige or just because you think that path is easier than that of a warrior's, get that out of your head now. Medicine cats have it just as hard, if not harder."

"I can take it." Mintkit answered with conviction. "I can see nothing else in front of me, and I'm willing to follow my calling."

Flightpaw blinked at him sadly. "You know, that's what I said too."

* * *

 **AN: Flightpaw was a medicine cat apprentice once. Okay.**


	3. Path Chosen

Mintkit blinked his sleepy eyes open, languidly stretching inside the nursery. He felt tired from yesterday; it wouldn't have surprised him if he had slept a few more hours than he should have. He began to lick down the kit fur on his chest, soft and downy, recalling his talk with Sharpleaf the night before.

 _I still can't believe Sharpleaf offered me the chance to become her apprentice. Flightpaw guessed it right, I think. She knew I wanted to become one. But why was she so worried?_

He was distracted from his train of thought as he heard the moss move behind him. When he turned, he saw Splashkit, licking her whiskers with a glazed look across her face.

"Hi, Mintkit," she yawned, smiling at him.

"Hello," he replied groggily.

Splashkit glanced around. "Where are the others?" Mintkit looked around himself. Rustlekit, Thumpkit and Echokit were no longer in their nest. Narrowstep was gone too.

 _They must have gone out and played a bit,_ he guessed.

His belly growled. Splashkit noticed, and her whiskers twitched. "Want to grab something to eat?" she asked casually.

Mintkit shrugged, tail flicking nonchalantly. "Not like we have a whole lot of anything to do. Let's see what we can get." She led the way outside; Mintkit followed closely.

Splashkit padded to the freshkill pile, picking a mouse for them to share. They moved to one corner of camp and settled down, laying down on their bellies. Mintkit watched as the deputy, Cinderwind, gave orders to some gathered cats near the camp border. One of them was Flightpaw, he noticed, and Onepaw was there too, sitting beside his mentor with his ears pricked attentively.

Flightpaw turned to him, and for a moment, he was scared that maybe she might be angry. But her gaze held no negativity whatsoever; she only appeared curious.

 _Mousebrain,_ he chided himself. _Why do you feel like she's going to snap at you?_

"Are you okay?" Splashkit looked worried, and Mintkit tried to quell her fear with a purr.

"I'm fine. I'm feeling great, actually."

Splashkit frowned. "Did you have one of those dreams again last night?"

Mintkit paused. "No, not last night," he meowed, eyes sharp with wonder; nights where he didn't get any strange conversations in his head were quite rare. Then he shook his head. "But I think I'll get another one pretty soon. I realized that it can happen even when I'm awake. It makes me unresponsive for a moment."

"That was what happened yesterday." Splashkit's look was thoughtful as she looked down at the prey at her paws. "Do you have any idea what they are yet?"

"They make about as much sense as muddy water."

"Maybe they really mean something, but we just don't know what it is," Splashkit wondered aloud. "Could they be messages from StarClan?"

"Maybe they really are just wild bits of dialogue my head thinks of when I'm bored." Mintkit shrugged.

"Hmm, maybe. But for now, here you go." Splashkit passed him the mouse, and Mintkit was more than happy to have the first bite. The taste was amazing, filling his mouth. He took his time chewing, passing the squirrel to Splashkit, who took her own large bite of it.

"Say, while you were helping Sharpleaf out yesterday, what happened?" Splashkit spoke after swallowing down her chunk of mouse. Her eyes were wide and curious.

Looking down at his paws, Mintkit felt his mouth curl upward slowly. "You won't believe this." He then proceeded to explain what he had been up to since sunset yesterday, leaving out the part about Flightpaw. Splashkit didn't need to know about that; it might just confuse her like it confused him.

"You're a lucky cat," she purred when he finished.

Mintkit felt proud, but he opted to fidget instead of raising his head, soft-spoken as he was. "I'm glad she saw something in me."

"Of course there's something in you!" Splashkit pawed his nose playfully.

"Really?" he mewed.

"Yeah!"

"What?"

She smirked. "A whole lot of fluff, that's what."

Mintkit boxed her ears, snorting in amusement. "As if. I'm going to be the best medicine cat there ever was. Mark my words, you'll come running to me when you get a bellyache one day."

Splashkit huffed. "At least I get to fight," she countered.

"And hunt," a voice behind Mintkit added. A silver fish dropped on the ground in front of them, followed by two orange paws. Ripplefur sat down beside the kits, licking her jaws as she yawned. "Mind if I stay here?"

"Of course," Splashkit said, flashing a smile.

Ripplefur dropped to a crouch. The dark orange warrior was large in comparison to his own small frame. His tail curled tightly around himself, slightly intimidated.

Ripplefur drew the fish closer. Mintkit watched as she expertly removed the silver scales with a flick of her claw, then made another cut in the fish to separate a slice of the pink flesh from it.

"Here." She passed the piece of fish to Splashkit. "This is for both of you."

"Thank you!" the white kit meowed, quickly slicing the piece in half. She passed the other part to Mintkit.

Mintkit couldn't refuse, biting into the soft fish gratefully. _Carp_ , he noted. The lean taste was hard to miss. He quickly gulped it down, feeling fuller than the lake.

"I'm beat," Ripplefur sighed, falling on her side dramatically. "I was on the dawn patrol."

"What happened?" Splashkit leaned forward.

Ripplefur unsheathed a long claw, seemingly examining it. "I managed to catch a trout or two. Then we scared off a ShadowClan apprentice. It was hanging around a little _too_ close for our liking. There were other scents too. Fresh."

"Wow." Splashkit was amazed, fur rippling.

Mintkit's eyes grew round along with his sister's, finding his own pelt stuck up in a thick ridge. _Is ShadowClan invading, then?_

"Breezejump's reporting it already." She gestured towards a tom, who was talking with another cat, gray with dark spots, under a tall willow. "Nightstar's going to have to announce this at the next Gathering, and hopefully that will warn them off." She scowled. "But knowing ShadowClan, they might not listen."

Her words sent a prickle of fear down Mintkit's spine. He didn't want a battle. However, Splashkit was already up and digging her claws into the loamy earth. "They better watch out!"

Ripplefur's whiskers quivered as she watched Mintkit's energetic sister continue to swipe around at the air. "You'll make a great warrior," she meowed approvingly.

Mintkit's paws felt like stones at that moment, knowing that she was talking to his sister, and not him. He had a different path to follow. His whiskers drooped, imagining Splashkit as an apprentice: wandering the forest, hunting, and fighting without him.

Without warning, light brown flashed past his vision, along with the gleam of hooked claws, making him flinch. Troutpaw had stolen Ripplefur's carp.

"H-Hey!" Ripplefur stood up, glaring after the cinnamon apprentice. In reply, Troutpaw grinned with mischief over her shoulder. She trudged off proudly, fish in her jaws. Ripplefur's tail flicked in annoyance.

"I can get it back for you, if you'd like," Splashkit offered.

Ripplefur shook her head. "Don't even count on it. I'll just get another one." She glanced to the place where Troutpaw had been earlier, but the apprentice was no longer there.

"Stealing fish from under a warrior's nose," she huffed. "What a daring little cat."

Just then, a light scent of raspberry leaves and mallow reached Mintkit's throat, and his ears perked.

Sharpleaf paced into view, looking at the group curiously. Ripplefur greeted the medicine cat with a dip of her head. "We were sharing prey."

"Yes, I noticed," came her curt reply. Her gaze fell on Mintkit, and she gestured with her tail before walking away. He understood.

"I'm done eating. Thanks, Ripplefur."

"Bye!" Splashkit called after him.

"Now, for the reason I called you," the medicine cat mewed when he caught up. "I'd just like to inform you that I'll be telling Nightstar of your decision to be my apprentice."

He gazed up at her, feeling a prickle of uneasiness. "Now?"

"No. I still have to harvest a bit of comfrey root. We're low on that, and if what Ripplefur says is true, we're going to need it. I'll tell you once I'm done." She smiled, tweaking his ears a little with her tail. "Get ready."

She walked ahead, steps nimble as she passed the stepping stones out of camp. Mintkit watched as she disappeared among the foliage on the other side of the stream.

He wasn't sure how long he stayed like that, lost in his own thoughts. Was he right in choosing this path? Is this what he wanted to do for the rest of his life? Would Splashkit get lonely without him? Would Honeytail disapprove?

When he came back to his senses, he noticed that the sun was already hanging low in the sky, and Splashkit was staring at him with a weird expression. Embarrassed, he slinked closer to her.

"Has Sharpleaf returned?" he mewed awkwardly.

"Not yet." She beamed at him. "But I've got some great news to tell you!"

"What?" He leaned in closer.

"I'll be made an apprentice tonight, too!"

Mintkit's eyes grew round with elation. "Really? That's great!" Things were going well.

They entered the nursery together and found that Honeytail was already waiting for them. "Come closer," she purred, "and let me fix you up."

Mintkit drew closer, pressing his snout into her neck fur to take in her comforting scent. Slowly, she began to stroke his fur gently with her tongue.

Splashkit fluffed out her fur. "How come he gets to go first? I'm going to be an apprentice too!" she protested.

"It won't take long." Honeytail winked at her, continuing her work on her son's pelt. "I'm proud of you, little ones. You two are turning out great, and I know you'll do well in serving our Clan, in your own special way."

"They say the ceremony's tonight!" Splashkit chirped.

"You aren't disappointed, are you?" Mintkit ventured. "That I chose to be a medicine cat and all that?"

"Not at all," she reassured him, giving him a quick nuzzle between his ears. "Being a medicine cat isn't something to be ashamed of. Once you're done training, you'll join Sharpleaf in communicating with StarClan and healing our injured Clanmates."

"And I'll do just fine," his sister added. "We'll still see each other a lot, I promise."

Mintkit breathed a deep sigh of relief. "Thank you."

He wondered what the future would hold in store for him. The dreams and strange messages seemed to be gone now, since yesterday when he accepted Sharpleaf's offer. Picking the life of a healer must have put his restless mind at ease. For now, he was just enjoying his last moments as a kit, with soft fur and gentle licks always close by.

"There you go." Honeytail was admiring her work. "You look dashing."

When Mintkit observed himself, that was he realized how different he looked now. He had changed quite a bit from the fluffy shy kit he had been when he was younger. Most of his downy kit fur was now gone, replaced by a thick silver tabby coat. It was sleek and shiny, with no tangles in sight thanks to Honeytail's meticulous tongue.

"Just in time, too."

Sharpleaf had poked her head inside the den. "Come on outside," she called him.

"Coming!" He turned around for a heartbeat. "Thanks, Honeytail. Splashkit! I'll be waiting outside for you."

"I'll count on that, okay?"

He purred, exiting the den with a swish. Outside, dusk seemed to be battling with the night, with pale stars dotting the clear dark blue sky. What struck Mintkit the most was the half-moon in the sky, bright and large, like it wanted to be seen.

He noticed a few eyes turn on him, and it took all his willpower not to duck his head. Thankfully, Splashkit was by his side before long.

"Is it beginning?" She glanced around, eyes glinting.

"Not sure," he replied, watching his Clanmates mill about in the clearing, sharing fish. Impatience prickled his paws after a while and he had to wrap his tail tightly around them to keep them from churning up the ground.

Splashkit nudged him. "Hey! It's Nightstar!"

Mintkit turned to see the dark brown tabby tom come out of his den, with Sharpleaf following right behind. The medicine cat's expression was pleased, so Mintkit felt assured that everything was going okay.

The leader stepped out into the clearing, standing briefly on his hind legs. "Let all cats old enough to catch a fish draw near!"

Slowly, the Clan began to gather, forming a large circle in the middle of the clearing. Mintkit scented Honeytail among them, and he tried his best to keep a brave face despite his building anxiety. He wanted her to see just how proud he was. He puffed out his chest and raised his tail.

When all the cats were gathered, Nightstar flicked an ear. His fur glowed lightly in the moonlight. "Breezejump had just announced a ShadowClan intrusion," he began, and cats immediately yowled in reply. He waited for silence again before continuing. "It doesn't seem like they've done any hunting, however, and maybe it was just a ShadowClan apprentice who wandered into our territory."

" _Wandered._ " Mintkit heard someone whisper behind him. "Like I'd believe that."

"It's newleaf! I bet ShadowClan have enough to eat in their territory."

Nightstar's eyes steeled. "We have to keep our guard up. There will be more frequent patrols along the ShadowClan border, and I will announce this at the next Gathering. For now, our priority is to make RiverClan stronger, and what better way to do it than with two new apprentices?"

"Splashkit, step forward." He turned his eyes to her white pelt. "You have reached six moons, and it is time you learned the ways of a true RiverClan warrior. From this day until you receive your warrior name, your name shall be Splashpaw." He gestured towards a thick-pelted calico she-cat, whose ears perked. "Fireleaf will be your mentor. I hope she passes down all she has learned down to you."

"Fireleaf, you are now ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Lightheart, and have shown yourself to be enthusiastic and clever. Splashpaw shall be your new apprentice, and I hope you pass on everything you have learned to her."

Fireleaf stepped forward and pressed her nose against Splashpaw's as the Clan cheered. "Splashpaw! Splashpaw! Splashpaw!" Mintkit joined in as well, voice rising among the others.

"You can step forward now, Mintkit," Nightstar urged him. Mintkit walked ahead and sat beside Splashpaw. He could feel his heart thudding in his ears.

"Congratulations," he whispered in Splashpaw's ear.

She beamed at him. "Thanks."

Sharpleaf padded beside Nightstar, to where she could be seen. "Cats of RiverClan, as you know, I will not be around forever. So I've decided it was time I took on an apprentice. The cat I have chosen has shown a passion to learn, perseverance and a heart for his Clanmates."

She turned to face Mintkit with a look of pride. "Mint _paw_. He will be my apprentice."

Mintpaw felt a rush of emotion run through him at those words, and it felt like he was choking on his own happiness. _Could anything be any better?_

Nightstar blinked. "Mintpaw. Do you accept the post of apprentice to Sharpleaf?"

"I do." He managed to force the words out.

Sharpleaf smiled fondly at him. "It's the half-moon," she meowed. "You must go to the Moonpool tonight to be accepted by StarClan before the other medicine cats. I'll accompany you there."

"And the Clan's good wishes go with you both," Nightstar said, dipping his head.

"Mintpaw! Mintpaw!" A chant began for him, filling the clearing.

Mintpaw's head felt light, almost dizzy. He had never been under the eyes of so many cats at once, and now, here he was, standing before them and their cheers.

 _This is the right choice. I knew it. StarClan, I gladly accept my apprenticeship, and I will try my best._


End file.
